Antonio Garcia
Antonio Garcia is Samurai Ranger Light, the Gold Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. He controls the Element of Light. Character History As the Gold Ranger, Antonio is the sixth Ranger of the Samurai Power Rangers. Though his regular job is a fish seller, he is the tech wizard of the group. He also happens to be a childhood friend of Jayden, receiving the OctoZord from him and making a promise to see him again soon. Antonio takes his role as the Gold Ranger with much enthusiasm and energy. He can be seen as Jayden's opposite, as he is as hyperactive and expressive as Jayden is reserved and stoic. Golden Return Antonio made his debut in Unexpected Arrival, he sent a letter to Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers, saying "See You Soon." The following day, Mia, Emily, Kevin and Mike found out about the note, and later headed into battle. When the Rangers had trouble, Antonio appeared and Morphed into the Gold Samurai Power Ranger. In the following episode he arrived at the Shiba House, but Ji didn't allow him to join the others initially. A short time later, though, he did become the 6th Samurai Power Ranger. Antonio became the tech expert of the group and managed to unlock the ClawZord, Black Box, LightZord, and SharkZord. Off Duty Ranger Sometime later, Anontio decides to take a day off from his ranger duty and enjoy some fishing action. Well he is at the docks his looses his Samurai Morpher and he does not notice it is gone. An armored shell type Nighlok is sent to destroy the city, the ranger spring into action to counter the threat, though they are beaten. They try to contact Antonio but he does not answer, which by now his Morpher is in the hands of Bulk and Spike. The Rangers must defeat an armored Nighlok without Antonio's help. Kevin comes up with a brilliant plan to beat the Nighlok and the rangers win. Bulk and Spike ditch the Morpher in the spot they had found it and Emily and Mike find it and Antonio at the docks. They return it to him, as he doesn't even know it's missing. He checks and finds out he has 37 missed calls, however, Mike and Emily don't tell him about what happened. Fishy Fear At one point, he switched bodies with a fish, and gained a fear of fish. The other Rangers try to help him, but fail to do so. Ji gives Antonio the LightZord, and Antonio manages to bring it back to life, giving the team a new Zord. Ji also snaps him back into his senses. . After all of the contributions Antonio has brought to the team, Ji reveals that he has fully accepted Antonio as a Samurai Ranger. Gigazord Jayden asks Antonio to unlock the Gigazord, but Antonio declines saying that "Kevin is the best one to unlock Megazord combos" Gold Samurai Ranger As the Gold Ranger, Antonio has access to multiple modes. While morphed, Antonio has shown bieng able to move as fast as his element (light) by striking multiple enemies using the draw-and-sheath sword style, while to the naked eye, it appears as if he never moved. - Mega= Gold Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he exchanges his Barracuda Blade for the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *OctoZord *Samurai ClawZord *LightZord - Shogun= The Gold Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle.Press release states all the rangers get to unlock the Shogun Mode The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} Trivia *The symbol on his helmet (光) is the kanji for "light". *Early scripts listed his name as "Wesley" which was the same as the second Red Time Force Ranger. *Before he readies his morpher, he spins it for a few seconds before he activates his morpher. This quirk was first done by Mack Hartford, the Red Ranger of Operation Overdrive. *Antonio can also be described as cocky, such as the time he made his debut and saved the rangers from the Nighlok by asking them, "What? No 'thanks for helping' or a little 'what? what?'. Oh, I get it. You need a minute. Whenever I make an entrance, it's go big, or go home! Am I right?" *When Super Samurai was revealed on the Power Rangers site, two interesting zord-related instances appeared on the site, both connected to Antonio. One was a zord emblem (like the other rangers) in the shape of a star in his bio. The other was a word puzzle containing the term 'LightZord' (Antonio's element). **His Sentai counterpart has the star motif placed on his personal control podium. **"Lightzord" was seen on the K-mart website as another name of the LightZord toy. * Antonio is the first direct successor of a Gold Ranger, Gem. * He is the only Samurai Ranger that has not been seen in Super Mode. * Antonio is the sixth ranger who is known to have a singing talent after Kim, Tanya, Cassie, Kira and Mia. He is also the fourth ranger that can play the guitar after Kim, Cassie, and Kira. ** He is the first male ranger who can do both of these things. * Antonio is the first and (so far) only Samurai Ranger to have his last name confirmed by actually saying it out loud. ** Jayden's was by Word of God, while Mia's was on her driver's license. References See Also *Genta Umemori - Antonio's Sentai Counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ru:Антонио Гарсия Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:6th Ranger Category:Super Samurai Category:Male Rangers Category:cook Category:Singer Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Light Powers